The Beasts Within Them
by meggykid
Summary: He loved her, he betrayed her, he broke her nose. But why? WAS it because he loved her, or is it simply for power? I'm not sure yet. By the way, this is my first fanfic so it probably sucks...Review i guess
1. Grrrrr I'm retarted

Damn i'm stupid i fixed something in the first chapter and i didn't see the replace content in chapter box, so i deleted the 1st chap, thinking i could just like put it bak in, but i can't so i'm just gonna delte all the chapters and put them back on, sorry for the confusion...


	2. 1 Moving

The Beasts Within Them

Disclaimer-Naruto and all story-lines and characters from Narutp do not belong to me, but Dinah, Rachel, Cary and Jake do so yeah, Edit- I accidently said Naruto's father was the 3rd hokage instead of the 4th, thanks to daydreamer-cloudwatcher for pointing that out... hehe woops

Prologue

"Noooooooooooooooooooo." I said "I am not moving, period!". Hi my name is Dinah and I play soccer and lax. Today is a chilly, cloudy fall day. My dad just told me that we are moving the problem is I have made such good friends here in Delaware. Like Cary and Jake Monatello. But they are the only 2. What I don't know is that moving will change my life for the better.

~Chapter 1~

"Hi Naruto-kun" I said while passing Naruto who was of course in Ichiraku ramen. He told me to sit down but I had so much training to get done. When I got to the training grounds I took out my shurikin and threw it at the target. Then Tenten and Hinata came to train, too.

They are two of the friends I made in Konoha and right know Lady Tsunade is hokage. People say we are the prettiest girls in the village. So most of the guys like me. I mean there is one guy at the academy that I don't think likes anyone or anything his name is Uchiha Sasuke. He and his brother Itachi are the last of the Uchiha clan. But Sasuke is not happy with his brother, because it is his fault they are the only one's left. He killed the rest of the clan and left Sasuke to suffer. But most everyone has a sad past, most people don't have parents, or had friends or siblings die.

~Later that night at Hinata's house…~

"What are some of the things you did for fun back in your old town?" Temari said. "um," I said concentrating "Well, this one time when I was at my school, getting dressed for gym in the locker room and some guy walked in and said 'Hey, ladies.' and we beat him up so bad we got suspended for two weeks and he and his family moved away, and I'm guessing it's 'cause he was a total wus!" Everyone laughed. Then there was an awkward silence. "A gay baby was born!" I said. Again everyone laughed.

Then my brother Neji came in the door with his friends Naruto, Kankuro, and Shikamaru. Just so you know some people say Naruto's dad is the fourth hokage who died saving the village from the nine tailed fox A.K.A. Kyuubie. Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari's parents died. Neji and my dad died here protecting the head family's father from being murdered and studied of his byakugan and stolen. As for Shikamaru he has both his parents but he is very lazy. They all went up stairs. After an hour or so Neji came down the stairs for some snacks and by down the stairs he really came down because he "fell" for the trap we set at the top of the stairs! "Guess he came down with something!" I said "yeah a case of the dork!" commented Temari. Having Hinata as a cousin let us know about each other so we are friends but, we do fight like sisters!


	3. 2 FLashback

Disclaimer- Naruto doesn't belong to me, Sadly T.T

~Chapter 2~

~The next day~

I woke up and did all the usual stuff like brushing my teeth and hair, taking a shower, and getting dressed. Then I went to the ramen shop, and SURPISE! SURPISE! There I found Naruto with about 50 empty bowls of ramen. We greeted each other and I order a bowl of chicken flavored ramen. Later that day I met up with my team, who right now really don't matter. We started sparring, because the Chunin Exams were coming up and we all wanted to be chunins so bad. After training I was walking to my house to take a shower, and I really wasn't paying attention, so it surprised me when I crashed into someone and fell backwards. I heard him walk away without a word. A few seconds later Temari offered me her hand, to help me up. She said "sorry about my little brother, he's always like that. So were are you headed?" "Home, to take a shower, wanna hang out later?" "Sure, I'll be over in about half an hour." with that she ran of. When I got home I turned on the shower. Then I took of my sweaty-smelling clothes and stared at the mark on my thigh. It was a mark I made a couple years ago, before I met Cary and Jake.

~Flashback~

"Dinah, you have to do your work! I'm sick of you doing this! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME! Until you get your grades back up, you aren't even going to SEE sunlight! Do you hear me young lady! And you have to eat something sometime! -sigh-Look, I know you're going through a lot right know, what with your mother dyeing and Rachel moving, but sitting on your ass isn't going to help you. You need to suck it up! That's what I had to do too. Okay?" When I didn't answer my father really blew up, "You know what Dinah? I'm done, flunk out of school, I don't care! But you're not gonna do it in my house. So here's 100 bucks, go get a motel room!" With that he stormed upstairs and slammed the door, shaking the walls in the process. I got up and grabbed my fake ID and the keys to my motorcycle. When I got to the club, the line was long but I walked past the line and the entrance and went around the back, when I got to the door I knocked on it 13 times. A man opened the door and asked for my ID and the password. I gave him my ID and said "Just let me in, douche." he gave me my Id and stepped aside, allowing me to enter. When I got inside I walked up to the bar and ordered some shots. That's when a guy walked up to me and asked for a lap dance. I said "this isn't a strip club, get lost.", what he said in reply before walking away I didn't know, the music was too loud. The bartender set my drink down and went to get someone else's order. When I finished, I went out to the dance floor and scouted for guys. When I saw a cute one from school, I walked up to him and asked him to dance. He said yes and we started dancing. After a couple hours, I decided to go home. I knew I was way to drunk to drive but I didn't care. Luckily I got home without incident and found my father passed out on the couch, and passed him as quietly as I could and ran up to my room. I was feeling paranoid, so I just sat on my bed with all the lights on, and took out my switchblade and started playing with it. I always had it with me, in case a guy tried to hurt me. I had always wanted a tattoo but I never had enough money, until now. I looked at the clock, it was late, the tattoo parlor would be closed and my dad always wakes up way before it even opens and I know he's going to check on me when he wakes up, to see if I'm here. So I went back to playing with my knife, then I got a brilliant idea(or so I thought, remember I was drunk), maybe I could give myself a tattoo. But I dint have any of those permanent inks, so I looked at my knife for what felt like hours. Then I pulled my mini skirt up so I could see more of my thigh and thought of what I wanted, then I thought how about an eye with a teardrop dripping from it. I'm an artist so it came out really good, but it was bleeding, fast. I ran into the bathroom and grabbed a towel, stopping the blood from running down my leg. Then I went into the drawers and found a gauze, then wrapped it around my leg. I went and got some more towels to wipe up the blood, it was easy because our bathroom had tiles and the hallway and my room had wood, so I quickly wiped it up and went back to my room. I fell asleep with the lights on.

~ end flashback~

I stepped into the shower and just thought about how good the cold water felt on my skin, cleansing my mind and cooling me off.


	4. 3 Nightmare

Naruto doesn't belong to me

~Chapter 3~

I think I had fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes, my fingertips were pruny, and I was freezing from being in the cold water so long. Also, I was laying on the shower floor. I hadn't been getting a lot of sleep lately, I kept having the same nightmare over and over again, it was about my mother's death, but I don't feel like telling you what happened right now. I still felt groggy and sore. I got up and turned off the shower. Then dried off, changed into clean clothes, and put my damp hair into a ponytail. I walked into the kitchen and looked at the clock, it was 1:27. Temari should have been here a while ago, I thought, well I guess when I didn't answer she left. I was hungry so I made myself a sandwich. I took it into the living room and turned on the computer. I didn't have any emails, a couple of spam, but I had a chat message. It was from Hinata, 'Dinah, Temari said she was worried when you didn't open the door. I'm worried too, are you all right? Please answer me." I replied, "Hey Hinata, tell her I'm sorry, I fell asleep in the shower. Again, yeah I know, I should get more rest but I keep having nightmares again. It's the one about my mom. Love, Dinah.". I turned off the computer and threw out my plate, then got a water bottle and a book and sat on the tiny couch in my tiny apartment(I didn't live with Hinata and Neji). I sat on the couch reading until it was long dark and then I closed it and put it on the coffee table. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair, then I got changed into my pajamas and climbed into bed. It took me a long time to fall asleep, and when I did I had the nightmare.

~nightmare~

I was walking home from school when Rachel stopped walking(Rachel was the only person who wasn't afraid of me in this town, but ill tell you why they were afraid later) with me, I turned around and saw that she was staring at me with tears running down her face, she was shaking. I hated seeing her like this, which was often, because everyone made fun of her 'cause she was friends with me. I always beat up anyone and everyone who made her cry. I asked her why she was crying, she said because she was moving and she was sorry she didn't tell me sooner, I asked when she said tomorrow. I stared at her, gaping. She was staring at the ground, shaking even harder, more tears still streaming down her face like rivers. I was pissed, I yelled at her and asked how long she had known, she said 3 weeks. I clenched my teeth and my fist and punched the nearest tree, hard, but not as hard as I could have. My hand going in halfway up my forearm, I pulled my hand back out, it was bleeding. I said goodbye to her and stomped away. When I got to my house, my mother said hi and asked me how my day was. I told her to just go to hell, she told me that was no way to talk to my mother. I yelled "How do I know your even my real mother? For all I know my mom's some prostitute who left her baby on dad's doorstep." then she really started to yell, and it turned into a big fight. I finally couldn't hold it in any longer, a ran up to her and punched her as hard as I could, I heard the sickening snap of her neck breaking. I stand over her, my knuckles bleeding again. Her corpse unmoving, just there, her eyes wide like she was surprised. I heard the door open and my father yell, I was breathing hard, shaking, tears welling up in my eyes. I stood there as my father cried. He was saying something, but I couldn't make it out, I couldn't really hear anything very well, I just knew people were making noises, I blacked out.

~end nightmare~

I woke up with a cold sweat, panting. I looked at the clock, 7 AM. This was gonna be a long day.


	5. 4 Heaven

I don't own Naruto

~Chapter 4~

I walked out the door and turned to lock it, hearing the lock click shut. I ran to see Hinata, we were planning on going shopping for clothes. When I knocked on the door, Neji answered, I asked for Hinata, he said she was in her room. I opened Hinata's door without knocking, I mean we were both girls, so it didn't really matter. I looked in only to see Hinata with no shirt or bra on laying on top of a shirtless Naruto. They were making out, I cleared my throat. They both looked at me and blushed. I waited while the made themselves decent and Naruto climbed out the window, so as to not get caught by Hinata's dad. I looked at her and smirked evilly, she begged me not to tell anyone, I said okay. And then I told her then I could use it as blackmail. She stared at me wide-eyed, I smiled at her and said "I'm joking, lighten up." She sighed heavily and stood up. She asked me if I wanted to get something to eat before we went shopping, I told her I already ate. She grabbed her wallet and we left. When we got there we had so much fun, we wasted almost all of our money, also we saw Temari on the way to a store and asked her to join us, she said se couldn't she was getting groceries for her and her brothers. When we were done she invited me over for a sleepover, we called Temari, and Tenten(Neji and her had crushes on each other but Tenten was too shy to ask him out. When they had all arrived and we were sitting in Hinata's living room, we all were bored so we went upstairs to Neji's room and knocked, Neji opened the door wide, allowing us to see Sai, Naruto, and Shikamaru. When I saw Sai I thought God, why is he sooooooo sexy? Why do you love torturing me so much? I just want to lick that awfully god-damn sexy six-pack of his!-sigh-. We asked them if they wanted to play 7 minutes in heaven with us, they all agreed. Temari went to get a bowl and write down 1,2,3, and 4, two papers with 1, two with 2, two with 3 and two with then folded up half of the papers, and put them into the small bowl. She walked into the living room and gave Tenten the paper with 1, Hinata the paper with 2, Me with 3, and her, 4. She then told Shikamaru to pick a paper from the bowl. His paper said 4, then I pushed them both into the closet and closed the door, we waited…

~closet~

They sat across from each other in the closet, staring at the ground, blushing. The girl worked up the courage to crawl over to her crush and sit next to him. He looked into her eyes and slowly brought his face closer, and closer, until their lips met. She put her hand on his shoulder and moved in closer, deepening the kiss. He put one hand on her back and the other on the back of her head, slowly laying her down on the floor. He climbed on top of her and broke the kiss for some air, then they kissed again only this time it wasn't so soft and innocent, a minute later, the closet door opened and they were bathed in light.

~not closet~

I opened the door quickly to see Shikamaru laying on top of Temari, I whistled, they both stood up, their faces as red as tomatoes. Temari grabbed the bowl up from the ground and told Sai to pick a piece of paper, I prayed it was 3. It was, I looked at him and stood up, and walked into the closet.

~closet~

She stood next to him, every few seconds, peeking over to look at his face. He looked like he was thinking hard. He looked at her and took her chin, turning her face towards his, he tilted his head and leaned in his lips almost touching hers, she closed her eyes a then…

~not closet~

The door opened and I yelled that wasn't 7 minutes yet. Then I saw who it was, it was Hinata's dad. "Hi Uncle. I see your back form work." he just glared at me, Hinata and Neji standing behind him, Hinata on the verge of tears and Neji, well just Neji, he looked unaffected by this. I said I should probably go, but he grabbed the back of my shirt as I was trying to escape.


	6. 5 another nightmare

I don't own Naruto

~Chapter ?~(I honestly don't know)

~Hinata's living room~

"I told you never to have a party with boys, they only have one thing on their minds, sex! Men are disgraceful creatures with dirty minds. They are like hyena's, waiting to pounce the moment they spot a weakness."

Hinata's dad was giving us a lecture, but I thought it was really stupid, him calling men dirty, haha. He's a man, apparently he was just bashing himself.

"Hold up," I said "It wasn't Hinata, I suggested it, but it's not like girls are exactly angels, either" I didn't even mention the fact that girls were probably worse.

"I don't care who started it, it's just the fact that my Hinata was in a closet with a boy, who was doing God knows what to her."

"She didn't even have the chance to go, it was only me and Temari. Geez you don't have to be such a party-pooper."

He told me to go home, I gladly obliged .I just made Hinata come with me.

When we got to my house she thanked me for saving her from the rest of the lecture, and that she felt bad that we left Neji there. I told her he could probably even survive through a lecture from Tsunade.

Since she didn't have time to grab any clothes, before I dragged her to my apartment, I let her borrow some of my pajamas. We both fell asleep quickly.

~a different nightmare~

I ran down the street, people glaring at me accusingly. I started crying, but it's not like that was the first time. A man spat at me, telling me to leave this place and go back to hell.

I tripped, and everyone started laughing at me. I got up and ran as fast as I could all the way home

When I barged through the door and my mother saw me, she ran over and asked me if I was hurt. I said I tripped, she went and got some anti-septic spray and bandage's.

When she was done cleaning up my scraped hands and knees, the tears had stopped flowing from my eyes.

She hugged me as hard as she could and told me it wasn't my fault that I had the 3-tailed turtle beast(legit man, really, it's a freaking sweet-ass turtle, bitches, it's beast!), she hugged me and hugged me until I fell asleep, I didn't dream that night.

I woke up to my mother crying and saying that it was too hard on me and that we should move. My father said I needed to go through this to grow up strong and independent.

I fell back into a deep sleep.

~end a different nightmare~

I woke up to the smell of bacon, that perked me right up. I went into the kitchen to see a gigantic mess, but I didn't care.

I told Hinata how I loved that she just raided my kitchen freely. She and Temari were the only one's that helped themselves to anything in my house without asking.

Just then Temari burst through the door, splintering the wood and breaking the hinges. I thanked her with heavy sarcasm.

She just stood there with the biggest smile on her face and yelled, "I don't care, Kankuro is having a party, for his 21st birthday! You know what that means don't you? We get free alcohol," she squealed.

I stood gaping at her and yelled at the top of my lungs "And drunk boys, idiot!" an evil grin slowly spread across my face.

I asked her were the party was being held, she said her house. I said best place for drunk minors. We started jumping up and down with joy.

~before the party~

We got out all of our makeup and other beautifying tools. We raided our closets for the sexiest outfits and began.

When we were done with the painful process, the final results were worth the torture.

Tenten- Hair- put up in a ponytail with a single little curl at the end

Outfit- A mini-dress, short-sleeves, jean fabric, dark jean blue color

Shoes- black, strappy, open-toe, sexy

Temari- Hair- down, straight, highlighted with a tint of red

Outfit- red tube top, black mini-skirt, and black tights

Shoes- Black stilettos, open-toe,

Hinata- Hair- Down, Curly, Long, Black with purple highlights

Outfit- Red Shirt, way too small, doesn't button all the way, red tie, black and red plaid skirt

Shoes- Black heels, Strappy, straps up to knees,

Me- Hair- curly, pigtails, black hair, pink streaks, shoulder length(when in pigtails at chin)

Outfit- pink and black halter top, pink and black plaid mini-skirt, black Fish-net stockings, black tie

Shoes- black and pink open-toe, stilettos, strappy

Ultimately, every guys dream slut, haha. We were in Temari's room so we wouldn't have to run across town in high-heels and mini-skirts.

We went down stairs right when Naruto and Sai arrived. They looked absolutely hunky, well Sai did, I don't know about Naruto.

When everyone was there we sat in a circle, in this order. Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari, Sai, me, Kankuro, Gaara, and Tenten, and then Neji. We decided to get drunk and then play spin the bottle.


	7. 6 Drunk people are fun to mess with

I don't own Naruto

~chapter 6?(I think)~

I was really damn drunk, everything seemed funny, and I couldn't walk in a straight line, it was awesome. I mean not that I haven't been drunk before, just not with all of my friends, this time I did it to have fun, not to numb my pain.

But anyway the rules for our spin the bottle were funner, it didn't matter what gender, no redo's and if it landed in between 2 people you had to kiss both of them.

When I spun, it landed in between Gaara and Tenten, so I had to kiss them both. Gaara wasn't really into it but Tenten and me were really into it, and she was really good, he wasn't but I think he was trying to be bad.

Everyone went so we played 7 minutes in heaven, only the rules were different, 10 papers, 2 said 1, 2 said 2, etc. Fold up all papers, everyone picks one, the people who have 1 go into the bedroom and do whatever, then the people with 2, then 3, etc. And it doesn't matter what gender.

Here were the numbers…

1-Temari, Naruto

2- Sai, Tenten

3- Hinata, Kankuro

4- Me, Gaara

5- Neji, Shikamaru

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha, the last one made us all laugh, even them 'cause they were sooooooo drunk.

Temari and Naruto went in first, they came out 7 minutes later, Sai and Tenten, Hinata and Kankuro(who came out looking proud), Me and Gaara…

~bedroom(oooh, scandalous)~

I sat down next to him and looked at him dumbly, I didn't see him drink but when he spoke, his breath smelled strongly of alcohol. "You don't have to do anything with me, you probably don't want to anyway" his words were slurred.

I tackled him on the bed, and started kissing him. He didn't do anything at first, but then he got into it.

This wasn't an innocent first kiss at all, this was a slobbery, drunk, tonguey, make out session.

After a minute, he stuck his hand up my shirt to cup my breast, it felt so good. Then he broke the kiss, we were breathing hard, he pulled my shirt off, I did the same to him.

He unhooked my bra and threw it across the room. He smashed his lips against mine, and nibbled at my bottom lip, asking for entrance. We had a tongue war for dominance, he won.

He trailed his hands down my sides, to my skirt. He started tugging it down…

~outside bedroom door~

The door opened and a light flashed off, I heard someone run away. I got up and put on my bra and shirt, breathing heavily, he did the same(minus the bra part).

We went downstairs to see everyone crowded around in a circle, their backs to us. I walked over to see what they were looking at, it was a camera, with a picture of me and Gaara on it. I dove for the camera but Temari pulled it away too fast.

She ran to her room and hid the camera before I could follow her. It seems she wasn't as drunk as she could have been.

The rest of the night consisted of watching a stoner movie, it was great, then we all passed out.


	8. 7 Hangover

I don't own Naruto

~Chapter 7?~

When I woke up in the morning, I was laying on top of the arm of Temari's couch, my head hanging off. I had the worst hangover in the history of hangovers.

I thought my head was gonna explode, and to top it all off, my back and neck were stiff as a board. Suddenly someone shone a flashlight in my eyes, blinding me.

I yelled turn out the lights, hurting my ears. Whoever was holding told me to be quiet, that we were gonna search for Temari's camera. At that I sat up, hitting my head on the flashlight.

I got up as slowly and quietly as I could, without being able to see. I searched for the clock, it said 5:58 in big, neon green numbers.

We sneaked up the stairs, apparently whoever this was, they knew every creaking floorboard in the house, they must have lived here, but it wouldn't be Temari.

It must have been Kankuro or Gaara. We got to Temari's room, and they said to be quiet, and wait for them to close the door before turning the lights on.

I waited until they said okay, then I flicked the switch. The sudden brightness blinded me, but when my eyes adjusted, I saw it was Gaara.

He asked me if I knew were she might have hidden it, I said in her underwear drawer, under her bed, or in her desk. I said "I'll take the drawer and under the bed, for privacy matters."

He looked kind of scared at what might be were I was looking. I smiled at him evilly and he walked towards her desk.

While he looked there I sneaked over to her underwear drawer and saw that it was better I looked her, not him. You probably don't want to know why but I'm gonna tell you anyway.

The drawer pretty much was full of thongs, bras, pads and tampons. Then I saw it, a dirty magazine, like I said girls might be worse. I giggled and he asked me what was so funny, I said nothing.

Yeah if I had let him see these things and corrupted his mind or scarred him for life, Temari would have killed me! Best he looks at things that aren't for big girls.

I said it wasn't here, he said he didn't find anything yet. I went to the bed and kneeled down. When I lifted the bed skirt, I saw sex toys galore.

I started laughing so loud, I had to clamp both my hands over my mouth to muffle it.

He started walking over but I said "It was nothing, just keep looking." and he turned back.

I moved stuff around for a bit until I heard him whisper, "found it" I stood up, and walked over to him to see the picture more closely.

It was terrifying, if everyone in town had seen this it would be so embarrassing.

He looked at me shyly. I looked back, blushing as red as a tomato. He was blushing to. He leaned closer and kissed me, but just for a second.

Then Temari burst in and I hit the delete button, then ok. She grabbed the camera and I stuck my tongue out at her. I said sorry, but it's not like I took a picture of her, and walked down stairs.

That's when I noticed I wasn't wearing a shirt. I blushed like mad and went to find my shirt before everyone woke up.

I finally found it, under Kankuro. I had to use all of my strength to get it back, causing me to fall backwards onto Naruto, who hugged me.

Then I had to wiggle myself out of his grasp, he rolled over. Then I stood up and started walking away, when I tripped and landed right next to Shikamaru, who rolled on top of me.

It took about 6 minutes for him to roll off. I stood up and tiptoed to the kitchen where Gaara and Temari where sitting. I put my shirt back on.

"What took you so long in there?" Temari asked, I told her they didn't want me to leave. And she laughed.

We sat there for a while before we started making dinner, of course before we did that we dragged Kankuro into the kitchen and they gave me the honor of slapping him awake.

We told him if it was his party, he had to help cook breakfast, and if he refused, then we would eat while he was tied to a chair at the table, forced to watch us eat while he starved.

He knew Temari would go through with it so he stood up and asked us what we wanted to make. We said pancakes(those things are too good).

When people started waking up and coming in the kitchen, we told them to help or they wouldn't be eating, they believed us. But little did they know we wouldn't do that to guests.

When we were all up and had eaten everyone left, I said goodbye and walked home.


	9. 8 Vandalism

Naruto isn't mine

~Chapter 8?~

When I unlocked the door and turned the knob, I got a bad feeling in my gut. I opened the door cautiously and pulled out a kunai, then I stepped in.

My place was trashed and I heard a noise in my bedroom, it sounded like someone was spraying hairspray or something.

I snuck up to the door, it was open a crack, I kicked the door open and a puff of black mist sprayed me, it got in my eyes, I couldn't see anything.

I heard a man say in a mocking voice "see ya, Bitch!"

I ran to the bathroom and cleaned my eyes out, I think the black stuff was spray paint.

I ran back to my room to see my bed in pieces, my clothes everywhere, and the words "Go back to Hell, Demon!" in big blocky letters, just then Temari and Gaara ran in.

I fell to my knees and put my face in my hands, Tears welled in my eyes, I heard Temari say something, I think it was "It's okay, sweetie."

The tears spilled down my face, Gaara put a reassuring hand on my back, Temari told Gaara to pick me up and bring me to their house.

I said I didn't need help, so Temari said just be careful, she was going to get clothes and other stuff. I tried to walk by myself but my knees were shaking so he put my arm around his neck and picked me up, bridal style.

When we got to their house, Gaara brought me to Temari's room and put me on her bed and watched me fall asleep.

When I woke up, They were all there, Temari, Gaara and Kankuro. They all looked worried, just staring at me. I sat up.

Temari told them to leave, they did. Temari said "The Chunin exams are tomorrow, okay. What did that message on the wall mean? I know you know. Please just tell me." I shook my head.

She asked Gaara to keep watch over and make sure I didn't try to leave. Gaara stared at me for the longest time. Finally, he said "Are you ready to tell me what the words on the wall meant?"

I looked at him with sad eyes and said that I was just like him, and then I said "Is that enough of a hint? If it isn't really think, 'Go back to Hell, Demon!'. I think it's pretty obvious."

With that I looked down and closed my eyes. That's when I felt him tilt my head up and kiss me, it was soft yet passionate.

He pulled back and looked into my eyes. At that moment Temari walked in and he scooted back, she thanked him and he left. I watched after him.

Temari asked me if I was ready to tell, I looked down. She told me I was gonna sleep there tonight and I couldn't say anything about it. I smiled.

Right before we fell asleep I thanked her and said quietly to myself that I would tell her when I was ready.


	10. 9 Truth revealed, kinda

LI don't own NarutoL

~Chapter 9~

I woke up to Temari shaking me. It was time to get ready for the Chunin exams. I got dressed and put my hair in ponytail. I went downstairs and went into the kitchen

After we ate we headed out and split apart. I met up with my team and one of them said "I went to your apartment last night, it was trashed. What happened?" I told them someone broke in so I stayed with my friend.

He said okay and we headed out. When we got there, we did the whole first part of the exam, but it was so boring that I don't feel like telling you what happened.

We start the second part of the exam tomorrow. I walked home with Temari and Gaara, Kankuro had to go get groceries.

A while after we got home we started watching a movie. When Kankuro got home he and Temari went and made dinner.

That left me and Gaara all the way on the other side of the house from them. When I wasn't looking, he pecked me on the cheek.

I kissed him on the lips, and he kissed back, I pushed him down on the couch, and laid on top of him. That's when I heard Kankuro say right behind the couch, "I wonder where they went." then he walked away and called for us.

We walked over to the kitchen and sat down. After we ate, Temari told me I could sleep in the guest room, so she didn't push me off the bed, which she did a lot.

So after I moved all my stuff into the guest room, I noticed it was right across the hall from Gaara's room. I really wanted to know what it looked like so I knocked

He said come in so I did. When he saw it was me he sat up and asked me why I was here. So I said "I wanted to know what your room looked like, and know I do."

I walked in a little more and looked around. It's walls were a bluish color, mostly covered in drawings. "are you an artist?" he said yeah. I nodded in approval.

He stood up and walked over to me, then he closed the door and asked me to sit down on his bed. He sat down next to me and looked at me.

I looked at him and told him that I had the 3-tailed turtle beast inside me, and that I had it since I was born. He looked at me with sadness in his eyes and said he knew how I felt.

I scooted closer to him and hugged him. He looked surprised at first but then he put his arm around my waist and hugged me back.

After a minute or two, we broke away, and I told him my story.

~Story Time~

I was born with the turtle demon, yes it was a turtle. It didn't really look like one. Everyone hated me, but they knew if they angered me then bad things would happen.

I wasn't in control of myself or even my thoughts. If I wanted something, then I got it. That's the way things were back then.

When I was 15, I killed my mother out of rage, and I still regret it. But sometimes I believe she would be happier in heaven with her father.

Then I think she was unhappy because of me. I took her life and I didn't even know what I was doing then, it just happened.

I had been able to control myself, after I met Cary and Jake. Then my dad told me we were moving and I snapped, all that work to control myself forgotten.

I broke Jake's leg in so many different places that when I had finally realized what I had done, I couldn't face him.

I couldn't face Cary, either, so I spent my last week there alone. But before I left I put I note in both Cary and Jake's lockers.

In the note's I told them I was sorry and that I wouldn't be there to ruin their lives anymore. I also left them $50 each.

I wonder if they've forgotten about me yet, or if they're still mad. Sometimes I hope they're not, so they don't try to become friends with me again, but I sometime hope they did.

~end story time~

When I was done telling him basically my whole life story, I was exhausted. When I yawned he smiled and said that I should get some sleep.

He put his hand to my face and wiped something wet from it, I was crying. "You wanna sleep in my room tonight?" I nodded and he cuddled with me under his covers until we fell asleep.


	11. 10 Heart pounding

Naruto isn't mine. D:

~Chapter 10?~

I woke up in Gaara's arms, his skin so warm. Then I heard a loud pounding noise at the door. Then Temari yelling, "Wake up call, Get up! Oh and do you know where Dinah is? She isn't in the guest room, are you up yet? If you aren't up in 5 seconds, I'm coming in and waking you up myself."

I panicked and jumped up, running as quietly as I could to the closet. I opened the door and went in, then closed it.

"5,4,3,2,1!" Exactly when I closed the door, I heard the other one open. My heart was beating fast, I thought Temari could hear it and she was going to find me.

"I said wake up!" I heard a thumping sound, followed Gaara yelling at Temari to not wake the neighbors.

When I heard the door close and Gaara stand up, I opened the door and peeked out. When I saw the coast was clear, I came out. "I see you've finally come out of the closet."

I smiled at him, and shrugged. I walked over to him and looked into his eyes. I kissed him and peeked into the hallway, when I didn't see anyone I ran across into my room.

I got dressed, and went downstairs. After eating breakfast, I left to meet up with my team, and we headed out. We got through the 2nd part of the exams pretty well, no one in our team was too bad off.

That's when we got to the 3rd part, it was right after, without a break. We had to do preliminary's because there were so many team's that survived.

I fought with someone from another village, I won. Then the real 3rd part of the exam started, I once again had to fight against someone from another village.

I won but I got really hurt, they sent me to the infirmary. One of the perks of having a tailed-beast inside me was I healed really fast.

They let me out and I got to watch the last fight. But then it was over, and I was a Chunin, and stuff. I was so happy.

When we got back to Temari's house, she suggested we all go get drunk to celebrate, me and Gaara said no thanks. Off she went, dragging Kankuro off with her.

The moment they were out of sight, we started kissing. He pulled me upstairs into his room and threw me to the bed. He straddled me and took his shirt off.

I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down, resulting in our faces bashing together, hard. "owww, that was painful, and embarrassing." I said

He just laughed. I glared at him, then smiled. He slowly lowered himself down and kissed me again, still smiling.

We really got into it, he nibbled at my lower lip, wanting in. I let him, as our tongues battled, little did we know, two nosy siblings were watching.

After a long make out session, we went down stairs to make some dinner. It turns out he is a really good cook, like professionally good.

We stared at each other until they got back. Then we went to sleep. Only not in the guest bedroom. In the muscly arms of my man.

The only thing in my dreams were him…and my mother.

I try to update as much as I can, I actually spent about 10 hours writing as much as I possibly could. I wrote 5 chapters yesterday but now it's Monday so I will have to wait 'til at least Friday before I can really get writing. Sorry, but I don't really feel like writing the exams and everything. Besides the fact that I already screwed the whole storyline. If you have any comments or questions, review.


	12. 11 Boyfriend or what?

:~(I don't own most of these characters, sadly.):

~Chapter 11~

I woke up in the morning with a splitting headache. I looked at the peaceful, sleeping face of my… boyfriend? I didn't know, but that's beside the point.

I got up as quietly as I could and walked down the stairs. I went into the medicine cabinet to find some medicine for my headache.

"So, are you dating my brother?" I froze and blushed, then closed the cabinet door. To see Temari leaning in very close to me with wide eyes, the eyes of a cat waiting to pounce on it's prey.

I looked away and said "Even if I was, I wouldn't tell you." she frowned at me. I just asked her were they kept the headache medication.

She said in the bathroom. "Thanks," I walked up the stairs, and into the bathroom. In the cabinet I searched for like 3 minutes and I couldn't find it.

I went and asked Temari, she said they didn't have any but something about searching in the bathroom cabinet gets rid of it. Now that she mentions it, I don't have a headache anymore.

I thanked her again. She asked me if I was ready to tell her if I was ready to tell her if me and Gaara were dating. "This is really killing you isn't it?" she nodded.

I smirked and walked away, she followed. "Well then you are going to have to do something for me. Or just, something of my choosing."

She looked terrified, good. "What do I have to do?" she asked. It took me awhile to think of it but then I pulled my evilest stunts out of somewhere no one would want to see.

Then I got it. "You have to …" I paused for dramatic effect "ask Lee out in front of the whole village!" She stared at me and slowly turned green.

That should give me enough time to figure out if we actually are dating I thought, meanwhile in the Temari Land:

The place was crumbling to pieces, nothing making sense anymore. The baby Temarians being abandoned in their cribs. Everyone was screaming. The world was being torn apart. The leader screaming "Why do we have to be such gossip-mongers?"

~back in reality~

She fell to her knees and begged me to choose anything else, anything. That was my evilest thought ever. I shook my head.

She cried out in a tortured voice "Why me?" I yelled "Because you wanted to know so bad. I mean you don't have, but then you won't know."

She stood up, slouched, frowning deeply. A ran upstairs.

Just then Kankuro came down. "What was that about, she looked really down." I looked at him, and said "She wanted to know if me and Gaara were dating."

"Are you?" I just laughed and said "What are you willing to do to know?" he put on his "thinking face" and stood looking into space for a few seconds.

I sat down on the chair. He said he'd give me all his money "Money isn't what I was talking about." he looked at me with the face he uses to pick up ladies. "Ewww, still not it!".

He stared dumbly at the floor. "Then what? That's all girls ever want from me." I felt like crying "I'm not like every other girl, which are who exactly? I like to see people humiliate themselves. So are you willing to ask Sai out for the info on my relationship?"

He nodded "Damn, if only Sai wasn't bi" He walked away, just like Temari. I heard clapping behind me and turned around.

There stood my maybe boyfriend, applauding me. "Bravo, bravo. I haven't made them that sad since I don't even know when."

I stuck my tongue out at him and smiled. "You know, I don't even know if were dating." He shrugged "I honestly don't know either. If you want to we can but of you don't want to I understand."

I jumped up and hugged him, he caught me, I told him "of course I want to.

Just for the people who don't know, bi is what people are called when they like both boys and girls. I find, when you write that you find yourself wondering if anyone understands what your talking about or if they are picturing the scenes the way you do when your writing. Well review I guess. By the way d o you guys think this looks like an elephant?

:~'

'


	13. 12 Fiestaactually its a festival,but

Sorry, Naruto still isn't mine:~D

~Chapter 12~

I asked Gaara what he wanted to do tonight, he said we should go out. Temari and Kankuro hadn't been seen my us since they decided to make a deal with me.

I suddenly remembered something, there was a festival tonight and it was about to start. So I grabbed his wrist and dragged him all the way to where the festival was being held.

When we got there, there where games, an concert, a puppet show for little kids, food booths, and bouncy houses.

I pulled him to the bouncy houses an we jumped for a good 30 minutes, having fun together. Then we went to the food booths and got something to eat.

When we heard a band we liked we walked over to the concert and after the band was done, guess who walked onstage.

Temari, she just boosted herself onto the stage from the crowd, and she almost got thrown out, but she somehow convinced them to let her say something.

I smiled and told Gaara she was gonna ask Lee out in front of everybody. "Um, I have something to say. Here it goes. Lee? Will you go out with me on Friday?'

Suddenly a boy with bushy eyebrows, a green spandex suit and a giant smile jumped up on stage next to Temari, and said "I respect your offer, and I accept. Did you hear that guy sensei? A girl asked me out on a date!"

Then a man looking much the same jumped on the stage next to the boy in tears, and yelled "It's so lovely when two youthful people get together and create more youth. You are both so youthful."

I felt like crying, because I didn't have a video camera. This was just too good. I almost started tearing, but I held it in.

Temari jumped off stage and stomped toward me, she looked ready to kill. I started cracking up. I think I fell over but I'm not sure, I was laughing so hard it hurt.

And I couldn't breathe. I actually think Gaara had to hold me up. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me to a quiet corner, away from the crowds.

There was whispering all over, I'm supposing the news was spreading fast. She asked me if I was happy, I nodded while still laughing.

She asked me if I was going to tell her. That made me stop laughing, although I did still have tears pouring down my face, and I was shaking with a smile that went ear-to-ear.

"You haven't gone on the date yet, so how do I know you're gonna keep your word?" she glared at me "don't you think I've suffered enough?"

I thought for a second and said "No, I don't. it's one thing to ask him out, but it's a whole different thing to actually go on the date."

She sighed and closed her eyes then said "Fine." I squealed and hugged her. Then to my horror she said "I did see you and my adorable little bro making out though, so it's either a relationship, or a one night stand."

All I said before walking away was "Are you really sure, I mean are you sure you weren't drunk, and seeing things?" She just followed me.

~Temari's house~

When we got there, Hinata was sitting outside the door with a package. She said that it was addressed to me, but it was left at her house.

When I opened it, it was a bracelet. Not an intricate one, just a regular, one with gold, black and orange wooden beads on it.

There was a letter

Dearest Granddaughter,

Hello, I haven't heard from you or your parents in so long. How have you been? I'm fine but sadly your grandfather passed away in his sleep. Well at least it was a peaceful depart. The bracelet that is with this letter was your mother's, she loved it dearly. She forgot it at my house one day. I just found it, it brings back memories. I remember your father gave it to her the first time he asked her out. She rejected, but he wore her down. She finally agreed, and well you know the rest. I hear you are living in Konoha now. Are your parents well? Please respond and take good care of that bracelet.

Love,

Kai Hyuuga

I didn't want to be the one to tell her my parents were dead, but I guess I had to. I was suddenly too tired, so I put them both down on the bed, changed into my pajamas and snuck across the hallway.

I'm sorry if this was really stupid but I got writers block and I'm ready to fall asleep now so it probably worse than usual, but anyway, I fit in yet another chapter of this story.


	14. 13 What is that sticking into my back?

~Chapter 13~

I woke up sometime before the sun rose and just stared at the ceiling, unable to get up or go back to sleep. I just stared at the gray ceiling, I think it was supposed to be white but it was too dark in here.

I just stared at the ceiling thinking of what it would be like to be someone else, like when I die what it would feel like if I was put into another body, and wondering what I would do today.

When I felt Gaara stir in his sleep I looked at his face. When he didn't get up I went back to staring at the ceiling and thinking.

~morning~

I think I finally fell asleep because I woke up to a long line of profanities, most of which I don't think were actually real.

It sounded like someone wasn't happy, I got up and ran downstairs to see what happened. I searched the whole downstairs, but couldn't find where it was coming from.

I leaned against the side of the stairs, thinking I was going crazy when I felt something go into my back, it was a doorknob. I stared at it. Then looked around.

I turned it, wondering why I had never noticed it before. I slowly pushed the door in a tiny bit, then kicked it open to find a flight of stairs going down.

I didn't know they had a basement, I thought, and the sound got louder when I opened the door so it must be coming from down there.

I walked slowly down the stairs, the sound getting louder the farther down I got. When I reached the bottom, I searched the wall for a light switch.

I didn't find one so I activated my byakugan, Remember I'm Neji's sister, all I saw were boxes. But the strange thing was, they were all empty.

After walking around for a while, I found a door. The door was made of high quality gray steel. I tried the doorknob, it was locked.

I just stood there, I felt a strange feeling, but couldn't think of what it was. Then it came to me, déjà vu. Tears sprang to my eyes, just thinking about it.

Don't get me wrong, I've felt déjà vu a few times before, but it never scared me like this. I felt like I was being watched now.

I was getting really paranoid when I felt a hand on my shoulder, the tears started down my cheeks. I slowly turned around and looked behind me.

There was no one there and suddenly the hand was gone, but that just made it worse. My heart was pounding so hard, I thought it would wake Gaara up all the way from down here.

As I started calming down a bit thinking, that's probably all this is, just me being paranoid, a very loud and sharp band came from the other side of the door, the noise echoed around the large basement.

Then I remembered, Gaara, he was sure to wake up and come save me if I screamed. So I tried, and tried, and tried, I started hyperventilating. Nothing was coming out.

Not a sound, and even though I was hyperventilating, I couldn't hear my own breathing. I did hear breathing though, coming from behind me.

It was heavy, but steady, like the person was mad. I felt the sense of déjà vu again, but this time I remember when the same thing had happened a long time ago.

~flashback, Dinah- age 5~

I was sleeping soundly in my bed, when I woke up suddenly to someone screaming curse words, it sounded like mommy.

I went to go see if she stubbed her toe on the couch again. It was dark in the house, and it was way past my bed time. I heard sobbing and more cursing coming from the basement.

I tried to turn the lights on but I wasn't tall enough to reach it. I didn't know where the flashlights were either, so I tried activating my byakugan. I was surprised when I could.

I had only been training with it for a week or two. It still wasn't very powerful, I couldn't even see anything but boxes, I couldn't even see what was inside them.

I walked around for a while, not being able to find mommy. Then I came to a steel door, one that I had never noticed in the 3 years we had been living here.

The cursing had stopped a long time ago, but I could still hear someone sobbing. It sounded like it was coming from being the steel door.

I tried opening it, but with no luck, it was locked tight. I started crying for no reason, but I think it was because I couldn't help mommy.

That's when I felt a hand on my shoulder, just for a split second. But no one was being me, then I heard something hit the door, hard.

It scared me, my heart doing double time, my breathing speeding of. I felt like my chest was going to explode when I got a knot in my stomach.

I felt someone watching me but saw nothing with my byakugan. Then I heard heavy yet slow breathing right behind me, I felt it going across my neck.

All the hairs on my body seemed to stand on end. I slowly turned around to see a man, he wasn't handsome, he wasn't ugly, he was just- well, average.

The only things that weren't average about him were his eyes, they were bugging out of his head. Another thing was the thick vein on his forehead.

His face was heavy and there was a spatter of something on it. It was red, like blood. "Where's mommy and daddy?" I asked him with tears in my eyes.

"They probably won't be waking up for quite a while, little girl." he said with a maniacal laugh. I had a bad felling, so I ran to the stairs as fast as I could, tripping over the boxes and scraping my hands and knees on the concrete floor.

My tiny legs carried myself as fast as they could to the stairs, all the while hearing the scary man laughing. Thankfully the laugh was getting quieter the farther away I got.

I finally got to the stairs, and ran up them, almost falling down them again in my haste to escape. I ran out the front door and to my neighbor's house.

They answered the door to see me kneeling on their porch, balling my eyes out with my hands and knees scratched and bleeding, then they saw the blood on my shoulder, from the man's hand.

They picked me up and set me on the couch, that's when I blacked out, then woke again slightly to being carried about, the sirens blasting in my ears.

I tried to sit up, but I couldn't move, I was exhausted. I closed my eyes to the thought that someone was helping mommy and daddy.

~end flashback~

So sorry this took so long, but I started writing a new story, then I had to do like 4 projects and like 90 freaking tests and then I had a c+ in L.A.L. and my dad got mad, and I went to my friends bday party and I'm pissed at my f-ing ex-bff. And I just realized your all probably pissed at me and don't give a shit about what I have been doing for the past like month and ½ at least. Soooooooooooooo sorry yet again, and I will try to make it up to the people who read my story by posting as many chaps as I can today, and I have like 6 or 7 hours so I should get a couple up. Btw this chap is totally made up last second, I don't even have any idea what's gonna happen, ok not totally true, I have like 2 or 3 ideas, but it would only take up like ¼ of a chap, so I need to think. Total writer's block. so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so happy that there is only (hold on let me count) 4 months until school is out for summer, I only wish it was out for ever… for those of you who didn't catch that I was referring to the song 'school's out for summer'(now I have to listen to it). And also this chap is 6 pages long and is really long and this author's note is only this long because 1. I'm procrastinating and 2. I'm trying to figure out what I'm gonna do for the next chap. Only like 112 days until I can just write and write, until I get carpal tunnel without having to worry about projects and hw and stupid little fights and grades, I will be in heaven. So see u next time here at TBWT. KABLAM! Adios. Oh and review please and I will give u a cookie and milk, unless your lactose intolerant, then you can have a cookie and some soda(or another drink of your choice). Okay, okay I'm going, goodbye to my readers.


	15. 14 Temari says giggle giggle giggle

~chapter 14~

After remembering what happened, all the hairs on my body stood on end. The heavy breathing was still behind me. I didn't want to turn around, but I knew I had to.

I turned as slowly as I could, my eyes closed tight. When I had turned 180 degrees, the breathing stopped and I felt someone grab my shoulder, I freaked and punched who ever it was.

Then I passed out to the person letting go, tears streaming down my face from fear. Then I heard laughing, right as I hit the floor, it sounded like an angel.

I smiled, maybe I'll be going to heaven after all, maybe I wont go to hell, maybe I can be with mom and dad, but they probably hate me anyway.

When I woke up I was in a bed, Maybe I'm in the hospital like last time, I though, remembering when I was 5. I shivered, it was cold in here.

Someone put their hand to my forehead. I jumped, they giggled. It was Temari, and I was in her room. She smiled at me and said something, but my ears were ringing.

I sat up and felt a stab of pain in my head. I felt like I was hit my a train that was going at the speed of light. I leaned against the wall.

Pretty much everyone I knew was there. Temari, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, sakura, Naruto, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Kiba, shino, my uncle, Neji and even Sasuke.

The odd thing was the only person that wasn't there was Gaara. "Where's Gaara?" I asked Temari. She rolled her eyes, "He's getting some more ice."

This confused me a bit. "I don't need ice, I'm already cold enough." I said with a pout. Temari started laughing again. "I guess she doesn't remember after all," she said

Kankuro stuck his hand out toward Temari, "Wait. Hold on for just one second! Dinah, do you remember what happened last night?"

That's when I stared at her in horror, remembering everything from when I woke up to when I fainted. A single tears sprang to both my eyes.

"Ha she does remember, see she's crying because she punched Gaara." Temari said. I stared at her with bewilderment. I had no freaking idea what she meant.

"What!" I screamed. She back-tracked and looked at me, "What do you mean 'What do you mean'?" That's the moment Gaara decided to walk in the door with a big, black-and-blue bruise on his face.

I sat up straight and asked him if he was okay, I tried to get up but I couldn't I suddenly got really dizzy and almost fell off the bed. Temari caught me and brought me back to the center of her bed.

I was suddenly really tired, dizzy, confused, my ears were ringing and every muscle in my body felt like they were on fire. I was also very, very, very, very thirsty.

I turned my head to Temari, and asked her for a water, she reached over to the night stand and grabbed a water bottle. I chugged it, then threw it to the foot of the bed.

I looked at everyone and felt like I was the lead in a school play and didn't remember my lines, I blushed, something I have only did once before.

I never blushed before moving here, and that one time I had blushed was with Gaara. It felt like in such a short time my whole life had changed.

If this same thing had happened before I moved, the only two people who would have been there would have been Cary and Jake, and if I had punched lets say, my dad, then I would have told him he should have been more careful, then I would have told them to leave.

But not this time, now I had so many friends and I even had a boyfriend! I felt so emotional at that one moment that I hugged Temari as hard as I could.

She smiled and hugged back as I… didn't cry. I think I cried myself dry in my old life. Now I was a totally new Dinah, a better Dinah.

I told everyone thanks for worrying about me and everyone left except for Temari, Hinata, and Tenten. They wanted to know what really happened.

I told them what happened when I was 5 and then what happened last night. Temari looked on the verge of tears, she looked absolutely terrified.

It did not make me feel good. "Dinah, we don't have anything in our basement, and there wasn't a door there when we found you.

"And the basement door isn't on the side of the stairs, it's all the way across the house. But when we did find you, there was that red stain on your shirt." She said pointing to my shoulder.

I slowly turned my head and looked at my shoulder, there was a red stain, and it looked just like the one from that night so long ago.

I freaked out and screamed, and by scream I mean I screamed bloody murder. They all covered their ears and then the door slammed open.

Gaara and Neji ran in, this didn't surprise me, but what did surprise me was a third person walked in slowly. Guess who it was? It was Sasuke f-ing Uchiha.

My jaw dropped to the floor(yes, I know I'm on a bed, I'm being symbolic), Sasuke Uchiha was the last person I expected to still be here, I expected Naruto would be there before Naruto.

I closed my mouth and looked down, realizing what I did. And you can't blame me, I was freaking out, My heart was pounding like a bass drum, I was breathing like a cross country runner, and my stomach was doing back flips like an elite gymnast.

Neji saw my shoulder and the fear in my eyes. He was the only person(besides Hinata) in my family that I told. He ran over and started comforting me while I had a panic attack.

Gaara ran over and tried to comfort me too, even though he had no f-ing idea why I was having an episode. The girls tried to comfort me too, by telling me it was alright and that they could stay the night with her and protect her.

Sasuke was the only one who didn't do anything. He just stood there staring at her indifferently, with his hands in his pockets.

My anger flared as I looked at him, he thought he was so cool and superior and he thought he could break girls hearts with a snap of his fingers.

Well, I would show him. I stood up and started slowly towards him. When I got to him, I glared at him. Glared with real hatred.

She knew underneath his mask he was pissing his pants, she should inflict fear in a shinobi with just a move of my fingers, let alone a glare.

"What do you want?" he said. That sent me over the edge. I sent him a left hook, which he wasn't expecting. It sent him flying to the ground.

I stood above him and grabbed his collar. "What the hell is your problem, asshole?" he just smirked at me. "What's wrong with me? You're the one super PMS-ing over there."

I smashed him into the wall, and my eyes turned blood red. I walked over to him, he was crouching on the ground now, he was breathing heavy, I'm guessing the wind got knocked out of hi-.

That's when I stopped remembering what happened. That's when I woke again to the sound of sirens only I wasn't being carried and they sounded farther away.

And I didn't fall back to sleep, or have the good feeling that someone was helping my mom or dad, just a lonely, beat-up feeling.

You know, the one you get when you feel like you did something wrong and your gonna pay for it big time. Okay maybe you haven't felt it yet, but you will sometime in your life.

And if you haven't felt it, it is sometimes so strong that you feel like crawling into a ditch and crying until you starve to death. And that's exactly what I wanted to do at that moment.

I crawled out of bed, literally. When I got to the door, I bumped my head against it, because I had been looking at the floor in shame.

I still don't know what happened after I blacked out, I didn't even know where I was now. I grabbed the door knob and twisted it, it fell out, away from me.

That surprised me, I thought I would have had to pull it, not push. But then again, lately everything has been a big surprise.

"Why can't my life be easy? I mean. why can't I just have fun with my friends, and have late night make-out sessions with my boyfriend? Why can't I be forced to go to family meetings with mom and dad and Neji? Why can't Neji be the kind of brother who is so mean to me and picks on me, but is there when it really matters?

"Why can't I have it easy for once?" I yelled to no one in particular. But, of course, someone heard me, and I didn't even jump when they replied.

"Life is never easy, and it will get a lot harder from now on, missy." I groaned, I really didn't need a lecture from Tsunade right now.

All I needed was a good night's sleep and a decent meal, oh and throw some allergy medicine in with it. My sinuses were so congested I probably sounded like Squidward from Spongebob.

I looked up at her and saw no mercy in her expression. She wasn't going to go easy on me. This could possibly be the worst day of my life, even though I thought it was going good, it's all downhill from here.

I growled, "I need an aspirin, and some sleep, and a gun." Tsunade chuckled, "Trust me, I want a gun sometimes too, but it doesn't solve everything."

Yola peeps, I am finished with chap 14... Yeah…I have no idea what to say right now. This is kinda akward isn't it. Well I got to go to sleep cause its like 1:30 AM. I will try to get some more up later, see ya, bye!


	16. 15 Maim is a funny word haha

This is 13 pages, my longest chapter yet, and it took me quite awhile. So enjoy, and I forgot this for the last two chaps, but just so you know, I don't own Naruto : (

~chap 15, Booyah~

I was sitting in Tsunade's office, waiting for my uncle to arrive. Uncle usually didn't take this long to arrive anywhere. I guess Hinata wanted to come so he was waiting for her.

Honestly, I didn't really want Hinata to come. I might say some things I don't want her to hear. But that was all depending on where this conversation would go.

I was wondering what really happened when I had blacked out, when uncle finally got there. And as I suspected, he was towing Hinata along behind him.

"Hello, Lady Tsunade. I am very sorry you had to wait, but my daughter decided to take her time." he said. Hinata blushed and looked down.

"That's quite alright." Tsunade replied. Hiashi and Hinata sat down. "As you know, Your niece has maimed(A/N for some reason this word made me laugh) Sasuke.

"This is a serious matter as he is very bad off. She cannot stay peacefully as a citizen of the hidden leaf if she cannot control herself."

Tsunade was serious, I felt myself on the verge of bursting into tears, my vision blurred. "But I can control myself, if you would just give me a chance. Sasuke is just an assh-"

That's as far as I got until Hiashi and Tsunade cut in at the same time. "You had a chance!" Hinata coughed. We all looked at her.

"I-I-I t-think that y-y-y-you sh-should give her-her another ch-ch-chance." Hinata stuttered nervously. Tsunade sighed deeply and relaxed into her chair.

"Fine, one more chance. One more, that's it. If not, then… We will discuss it if that is the case, but for now you will behave yourself. Don't do anything stupid."

I smiled and gave Tsunade a bear hug, jumping over her desk in the process. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you so very much."

She patted my back and told me to get off her. I got off and surprisingly I hadn't ruined anything on her desk, but I guess I'm just that awesome.

We left her office and headed to the hospital, to see how Sasuke was doing. I refused to even go in the front doors, instead I went back to my apartment to see if I could clean it up, or find out who did it.

Of course I didn't tell Hinata or my uncle that. They would definitely oppose, and Hinata didn't even want me to go to my apartment alone, she said I could wait outside Sasuke's room and wait for her.

When I said no, she begged her father to let her go with me, but he refused to let her leave. When I got to the door, it was un-locked.

No one had bothered to locked it when they left. It was pointless anyway, the place was trashed. She took a deep breath before having to face the mess.

It was worse than I thought, the only thing that wasn't trashed in the first room was the computer. I went over to it and moved the mouse.

I had an email, it was from an email I didn't recognize. It wasn't long, and it wasn't mean(very much to my surprise), it didn't say anything really.

It was suspicious though. I want to know what it means. The email said this:

Dear Diary,

I'm finally going to do it.

Your owner,

Jay

I didn't understand it one bit, but I had a feeling I would soon enough. I closed the email, and shut my computer off. There was no reason to run up an electric bill.

I went to the bathroom and looked through for my make-up and other things that weren't destroyed or unusable. Then I went to the kitchen and threw all the food out.

It smelled horrible, seeing as the person who broke in opened noth doors and left them open. After I was done doing that, I unplugged the fridge.

Then I went to the bedroom and found a suitcase in my closet, thankfully nothing in here was too badly torn. I got some more clothes and put the rest in a pile in the corner.

Then I went to my drawers and got everything I needed from there. I went to the kitchen and got some cleaning things. I went back and started scrubbed the graffiti off the wall.

I then went all around the house cleaning until I couldn't feel anything. It was dark then, about 10 PM maybe. The house was so much cleaner, it just looked abandoned.

There was still something I had to do, so I grabbed the stuff I had packed and headed to Temari's house. When I got there, Gaara was sitting on the couch and Kankuro was smirking at him.

Then I remembered what I did that morning. I immediately dropped my stuff where I was and ran to him, asking him if he was okay.

The bruise was pretty nasty, apparently I had a very hard knuckle. It kind of swelled too. I apologized so many times that he eventually just went up to his room, but I followed him.

After me sitting on his bed for about an hour apologizing while he tried to block me out with his music, but I knew he couldn't. I was louder.

He took his headphones out and turned off his ipod. When I kept saying sorry, he told me to shut up and put his hand over my mouth.

I couldn't pull his hand off so I licked it. He didn't care, he kept his hand there. I stopped struggling, and after a minute, he got a call.

He quickly picked it up and asked if it was ready. He smiled evilly at the response. Then he grabbed my arm and dragged me to the door to the guest bedroom.

We were standing outside the door, I heard whispering and shushing. This made me suspicious. I probably didn't want to know what happened in there.

I was terrified. Honestly, it was probably something horrible. When Gaara covered my eyes, I sighed. I hated surprises.

I heard the door open, I waited. Gaara led me inside. He ttok his hand off my face. It was dark. Suddenly the lights turn on and I was blinded.

I felt someone tackle me to the ground and more people pile on top of me. When I could finally see, I told everyone to get off me.

I got up and saw all my stuff from my apartment there. I gasped. "WTF!"(A/N don't know if I'm allowed to say the f word in T-rated fanfic, so I won't risk it).

"We decided you would move in, Hinata inspired us, when she came here telling us to go help you clean your apartment. Which I could tell you cleaned it well."

"Of course you would be the one to break into my apartment and take my stuff, Temari." I said. "What can I say, it's almost a hobby of mine."

Then I thought of something, "How did you know I wouldn't some in my room while you were setting up?" Gaara chuckled, "Well, I was sent to distract you by any means."

He said the last part while sending a death glare towards Temari and Kankuro. "And you did a very good job, by the way." She said grinning widely.

"Shut up, you bitch. Btw, the whole time I was apologizing for punching him." I said, my jaw clenching. I was really getting pissed, but I had to control my anger if I wanted to stay here.

"Yes, I bet you were just begging for forgiveness." She said in a sexy voice. My blood was starting to boil and I could feel my face turning red.

"Shut up right no-" I was interrupted by Temari screaming "You don't need to hide it, we could all hear you!" That got me shaking all over. I was seeing red.

That's when Hinata went over to Temari and said, "Shut up you stupid whore. You don't know shit about my cousin, so shut your .."

This surprised everyone, and I mean everyone! I was even shocked and I knew Hinata better than she did. Then… Hinata bitch slapped Temari right then and there.

You could literally hear everyone's mind blow to pieces. Every single person there froze, they probably didn't even breath.

Temari still hadn't recovered, and it had been at least a minute or two. And Hinata wasn't lying, Temari didn't really know anything about me.

Hell, Neji knew more about me than Temari did. Even Gaara knew about me being a Jinchuuriki, and I had known Temari like a little less than a year longer than I had known, or even started dating, Gaara.

It kinda made me think about all my dirty little secrets, there were definitely more than the average person, trust me. There were also some that I would never tell anyone.

And trust me you probably wouldn't want to know. And a lot of them are from the time between when Rachel moved and I met Cary and Jake.

I was a rebel then, being a rebel feels… well, rebellious, really. But I think I was taking it a little far then. I was being a bad person.

Okay well, back to the scene taking place right now. Temari looked at Hinata with an expression like she just saw a kangaroo with Justin Bieber's head(A/N: Loser!).

She leaned over halfway like she was out of breath, which she probably was. I mean, it wasn't everyday that Hinata Hyuuga slaps you.

It was quite sudden too. She just did it, it was actually kinda funny. I almost burst out laughing. Keyword: Almost. If I actually had laughed, Temari would have slapped me.

But I wouldn't be laughing at Temari, I would be laughing at the fact that Hinata actually had the courage to bitch slap somebody like that, especially Temari.

Then Temari got the most evil smile in the world, she whistled. It was tuneless, not a song or a jingle, just one low, flat note.

Then 2 male police officers burst through the door and grabbed me. They dragged me all the way down the stairs and into a pretty small room.

It was kinda dark in there so I couldn't really see it well. They threw me backwards at a couch. When I stood up and shouted "I didn't do anything!", they just laughed.

They told me that I was a good girl, but they had been really bad. Somewhere in a dark corner of the room, sexy music started playing.

Then I, again, realized something. 1. It was my birthday tomorrow, and 2. These guys were strippers. And wasn't it illegal for them to strip in front of me.

I was technically still a minor, and it was illegal for an adult to strip in front of a minor, or vice versa, am I correct? Well I was about to find out.

"I don't need to see this!" I screamed, "I'm still a minor!" I yelled even louder, in case they couldn't hear me. They stopped dancing and started arguing.

"Actually she's a minor for 20 seconds." I looked at my phone, I was born at 8:26, so that was 1, 226 minutes from right now. "No, I was born at 8:26, not midnight, no, no, no. It's true. So what now bitch?"

Temari walked in, she was holding a piece of paper. I wasn't sure what it was. She sighed in a defeated way, but she be tricking me.

She told the two men to leave, but whispered something to one of the two men. He nodded. I was afraid. I would come up with a plan by tomorrow.

I quickly ran out and up to my new room. The only people who were still there were Hinata, Neji, and Gaara. Neji was glaring at Gaara.

When I walked in, they all looked up. Neji was furious, Gaara and Hinata looked apologetic, which wasn't new for Hinata. Neji looked about ready to rip someone's head off.

And he either wanted to rip Gaara, or Temari's head off. Maybe even mine. I didn't want to think about the thing that just happened. Of course Neji was going make me.

"What the hell was that." He yelled. Gaara laughed, but shut up while trying to hide a smile when Neji sent him daggers.

"I don't want to talk about it, besides the fact that I don't want you killing Temari. On the other hand, then she couldn't tell them where I am tomorrow."

I said and was ready to tell him when I was once again, but this time rudely, yanked into the hallway. But it was different this time, this time it was by the back of the collar of my shirt, and I wasn't carried, so I slammed my head and spine into the frame of Gaara's door.

In conclusion, IT HURT LIKE FREAKING HELL! "Dude, I told you I'm a minor! What the hell?" I was still rubbing the back of my head when I heard them speak.

"At least I didn't break your leg and leave without a goodbye, Di." That voice. My heart skipped a beat. I couldn't breath.

Pretty much a whole 3 year period of my life flashed. "Jake." Was all I could say. I looked up to see Jake, my first kinda boyfriend(A/N Ha bet you weren't expecting that).

I stood up and hugged him. "Who's that?" I heard a cold voice say. "Gaara, this is Jake. He was one of my best friends from (A/N hold on let me check)Delaware."

"I see." Gaara said a little less coldly. He looked Jake up and down. Jake was leaning against the wall. He had an unzipped sweater on, it was gray. He had on dark wash jeans and a navy blue t-shirt.

Jake was cute, okay scratch that, he was practically a god. Maybe even that was putting it lightly. And if you remembered before, I said he was my first kinda boyfriend.

But I will tell you that when I don't need to stop Gaara from popping Jake's head off. I hope Jake makes it easy and doesn't mention our kinda relationship.

"Where's Cary?" I said. Why wasn't she here? It didn't really make sense. Unless Jake planned this. Maybe he would try and get me back. No that was crazy, I broke his leg and I killed my mom, why would he want me?

"She didn't want to miss school. So I came alone." He said, obviously checking me out. His eyes lingered on some places. It made me uncomfortable, especially with Gaara standing right there, not 5 feet away.

"Okay." I said while crossing my legs, then I crossed my arms in front of my chest. I looked to the side. I asked him why he came here in the first place.

"He said to take me back to Delaware." The first wasn't very surprising, but the 'to Delaware' part did shock me. I did tell him I was happier here, people didn't know.

I don't think I should have told him that part, that people didn't know about my big dirty secret. It might come back to bite me in the butt, but fortunately this happened.

"What was that last part? I didn't hear." I told him it was nothing. "Alright." he said I excused myself and went into my bedroom to deal with Neji and Hinata.

I told Neji that Temari was being a bitch and that he shouldn't worry about it. Then I told Hinata that she was so cool, I would have never had the courage or the balls to slap Temari like that.

She stuttered out a thank you and asked if I liked my room. "Love it." I said, I thanked her again and she left with Neji. I then changed into a white cami and baggy pajama pants.

I went into the hall way and no one was there. I knocked on Gaara's door, no answer. Maybe he was sleeping, I opened the door and he wasn't in there.

I went into the kitchen and got a water bottle, no one there. I went into the dining room and lining room, no one. I was starting to think this place was deserted.

I turned on the TV and sat down. I turned on South park and fell asleep on the couch. It was one of those odd nights when I didn't dream for a change.

This is chap 15? I think it is, not sure. What's gonna happen with Jake, Did Jake lie about Cary not wanting to miss school, Is Gaara jealous? Read my next chappy to find out. : )


	17. 16 How did i throw him out the window?

Disclaimer: Don't even ask.

~chap 16~

I woke up and felt my tummy grumble. I went into my room and grabbed my ipod. I ran downstairs and put my ipod into the speakers. I turned on one of my favorite songs, Starstrukk by 3oh!3

I turned on the stove and started making pancakes for everyone.

_Nice legs, Daisy Dukes,_

_Makes a man go (whistles),_

_That's the way they all come through like (whistles),_

_Low-cut, see-through shirts that make ya (whistles),_

_That's the way she come through like (whistles),_

_'Cause I just set them up,_

_Just set them up,_

_Just set them up to knock them down,_

_'Cause I just set them up,_

_Just set them up,_

_Just set them up to knock them down_

_I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without_

_leaving my fingerprints out,_

_Now,_

_L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce,_

_How do I say I'm sorry 'cause the word is just never gonna come out,_

_Now,_

_L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce_

_Tight jeans, double d's makin' me go (whistles),_

_All the people on the street know (whistles),_

_Iced out, lit-up make the kids go (whistles),_

_All the people on the street know (whistles),_

I felt someone grab my waist softly, they kissed my cheek. I blushed, "What if someone had seen that?" I asked quietly. "Don't worry babe, I would sock 'em if they saw anything."

'_Cause I just set them up,_

_Just set them up,_

_Just set them up to knock them down,_

_'Cause I just set them up,_

_Just set them up,_

_Just set them up to knock them down_

_I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without_

_leaving my fingerprints out,_

_Now,_

_L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce,_

_How do I say I'm sorry 'cause the word is just never gonna come out,_

_Now,_

_L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce_

_That voice is familiar but, it's one from a long time ago. I spun around and stared._

_Push it baby, push it baby,_

_Out of control,_

_I got my gun cocked tight and I'm ready to blow,_

_Push it baby, push it baby,_

_Out of control,_

_This is the same old dance that you already know,_

_Push it baby, push it baby,_

_Out of control,_

_I got my gun cocked tight and I'm ready to blow,_

_Push it baby, push it baby,_

_Out of control,_

_This is the same old dance that you already know_

I_ think I should know how to make love to something innocent without_

_leaving my fingerprints out,_

_Now,_

_L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce_

The song ended and I slapped him. "I have a boyfriend, besides the fact that you cheated on me you f*cking creep." I kneed him in the crotch, hard. He fell to the ground and I threw him out the window.

What? If I had left the pancakes for the time it took to get him to the door, and then open it, throw him, and close it, the pancakes would set on fire, or at least burn.

I finished the pancakes and woke everyone up with a fury. Okay, fine all I really did was stand at the top of the stairs and yell at the top of my lungs, "Get your sorry asses up or you ain't gettin' any pancakes!"

We all ate quietly. Then I went to my room with my ipod and changed for the day, then for an hour I listened to linkin park really loudly. After an hour or so, I grabbed my wallet and left for uncle's house.

I walked in, it was technically my house. I walked to Neji's room and heard a girly squeak and a crash. I was guessing it was Tenten, I had a strong feeling they had something going on.

The door opened and I walked in, the bed was messy, that wasn't like Neji. "You can come out now, I know you're here." I said nothing happened. I sighed "Tough cookie." but not to tough for me.

I opened his closet, it wasn't very big. I started looking through it. "hey, you can't do that." Neji yelled. I just laughed, I mean he's me brother. I found a school report from last year.

Ding! Ding! Ding! I have an idea. "Ha ha, hey Neji, I found your porn mags!" I said loudly. "What?" Tenten popped in the window. Uncle barged in too. "Excuse me sir? What is a young man like you doing with something as disgraceful as that?"

I burst out laughing. "Uncle, I was just joking, Neji's too much of a prick to have anything remotely like that." I yelled. Tenten jumped out the window. I was supposing uncle hadn't seen her.

I was crying now. They were staring at me. That made me laugh even harder. Eventually, I calmed down enough to tell Neji I had to talk to him. We sat down on his bed. "Neji, grandma wrote me a letter, I want you to help me respond. I don't really want to tell her that mom and dad are… dead."

"Okay I'll help. And I don't want to tell her either, we have to put it lightly." We started the letter and when we were finished I looked at my watch, it was 8:22. Wasn't to late. Wait.

"SHIT. I can't let her strippers get me I need to hide. Help meeeeeee." I yelled while running out the door and towards Tsunade's office. I got to the door a minute before I was 18. I ran as fast as I could to her door and barged in.

I closed the door and leaned into it, sliding to the floor. I sighed, I was still catching my breath. "Geez. I was almost to late." I said looking at my watch again as the minute hand turned.

I heard someone's throat clear. I looked up to see Temari standing with the 2 "police officers" in front of Tsunade's desk. I ran like away from there like hell, they didn't try to stop me.

I hoped they wouldn't cut me off before I could get there. The second I opened the door, I screamed "Gaara save me from the evil people! You're the only one who can!"

I heard him reply from his room. I ran upstairs and into his room without knocking and jumped into his chest. I cuddled into him, breathing hard. I thanked him.

He hugged me and told me he wouldn't let them get me. When I was breathing normally again, I thanked him again and sat up. I had to be alert for the next couple weeks, it takes a long time for Temari to give up.

She was probably mad at me already, but it's not like I'm the one that slapped her, Hinata did. We sat on his bed for a few more hours before going to bed.

I didn't dream that night either. I woke up, it was really light, and I mean really light. Okay, I can't see anything. Either I'm dead, or someone is shining a light in my face.

It was actually neither. It was just really bright in Gaara's bedroom. I sighed and hid my face in the pillow, wishing for sleep. I hadn't gotten a good night's rest in so long.

You would think that not dreaming would make me sleep better, but two nights in a row for me, is really concerning. Maybe I should talk to my uncle. I sighed again.

I sat up and went to take a shower. The water was warm. I relaxed a bit. I was really tense the past few days. Maybe I should see Uchiha, apologize to him. That would probably get me more on Tsunade's good side, right? Probably.

So that's what I did. When I got there, I wasn't surprised to see Sakura and Ino outside his room, both holding flowers, glaring at each other. They didn't even notice me go into the room.

I closed the door and just stood there. "I told you two to stop bothering me." He said, with a hint of anger in his voice. "I'd actually rather not be here, thank you very much." I said.

He rolled over to face me and glared. "What are you doing here." He said, he tried to control the anger in his voice, but I could hear it. "I came to apologize for almost killing you, but now you know not to piss me off."

He wasn't prepared for that "By the way, I don't care if you lost your mommy and daddy, or that you have like, 5 billion fan girls because of your emo-ness, I've had a way worse childhood.

"See, you were spared back then, I haven't been spared and don't even say that you understand what I went through, and am still going through, and will be going through for the rest of my life." I said.

He smirked. I growled "Your pissing me off you know." I said. He sat up, "That didn't sound like much of an apology. It sounded more like just a bunch of bull shit."

Let me wipe that smug look off his face, I thought. I walked up to him and almost slapped him, but I stopped myself. If I slapped him, then it would send me off the edge and I would surely blow my last chance.

"If that's how it is, then I'm sorry. And don't piss me off again." I said through gritted teeth. With that I turned on my heels and left. I opened the door and walked out, knocking the two girls down on my way.

"Watch were your going." They yelled at the same time. "You were in my way." I yelled back. I was fuming, he just pisses me off so much. I went back home and turned on my music, and just listened to it, blocking everything else out.

"DINNER! ARE YOU EVEN AWAKE? ARE YOU EVEN IN THERE?" I had fallen asleep, Temari was yelling very loudly at my door. I got up and opened the door.

"Finally! Geez what were you doing in there. Dinner's ready by the way." she said before starting down the stairs. I followed her to the kitchen and sat down.

"That took awhile, what were you doing?" Kankuro asked. "Sleeping, that's what." I started eating. When I was almost finished, the phone rang, Temari ran and picked it up.

She handed it to me, it was my uncle, just the person I was thinking of talking to. "Hello Dinah, I hear you visited the Uchiha at the hospital today. Is that true?" I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Yes, that's true. I went to apologize for almost killing his sorry ass." I said. "Watch your language young lady, but I am very proud of you for apologizing to your comrade." I laughed

"One, I'm eighteen, I can curse if I want to, and two, he's not exactly my comrade, we may live in the same village and work for the same person, but that doesn't mean we're comrades."

He chuckled, "Fine, but I'm still proud of you, I see your parents raised you right." I didn't respond. After a minute he spoke again, "We don't blame you, you know. It isn't your fault that you have it inside you. I wouldn't have been able to bear it if I was you. You have a very strong will, I think it was your destiny to have been born like you were."

That got me laughing. Him and Neji were always talking about destinies. "Don't spout that crap at me uncle, but thanks, I appreciate it." We were about to hang up when I remembered something.

"Wait! I forgot." I said. "Forgot what?" He asked me. "I need to talk to you about something that's been bothering me." "Okay." he agreed. "Well, you know how every once in awhile I don't dream, well the past two days I haven't dreamt and I don't know what it means. Is it a bad thing?"

"I don't know, but I think you may have to make a very significant choice soon, one that will change everything." We said our goodnight's and hung up. What he said had me thinking.

I couldn't fall asleep. I either didn't want to, or my body didn't want me to. I just laid there, staring at the ceiling. I finally got my body to cave. I fell into a deep sleep.

~Dream~

I was standing in a room, it wasn't anything special, blue walls and a wood floor. It was normal, until I noticed there wasn't a door. I tried to take a step but, I couldn't move.

"Hey Dinah, come home to Delaware. Me and Cary are waiting." I heard it come from behind me. I turned around and there was Jake, there was a dark brown door behind him.

"Don't go with him, Dinah. You love it here. Stay." It came from my right. There was Gaara, my boyfriend. He had a door behind him too, only this one was painted red.

"I can't choose yet, guys. I need more time." I said. "You have to choose, you can't have us both." They slowly disappeared. "Wait, let me think, I need to think!" I shouted.

~Reality~

I bolted upright. I was sweating. I was frustrated, I didn't know if that dream meant anything, but I would have to decide eventually anyway. I laid back down and thought about it until the sun rose.

It was like a game of tennis, it goes back and forth. Jake vs. Gaara. I loved Jake like he was my brother, and I loved Gaara like, well, a boyfriend. Jake and me had a lot of history, and me and Gaara understood each other, in a way that me and Jake never could.

I think I had my decision, but now, anything could happen. I got up as quietly as I could and got dressed. I went grocery shopping, then I called Cary, I wasn't sure if they had moved, but I was hoping they didn't. And even if they had moved, maybe the new owner of the house would know how to contact them.

A girl picked up, she sounded like she had been awake for awhile. "Hello, may I ask who's speaking?" She said in a perky voice. "Hey, would this happen to be Cary?"

"Yes it is, who's this?" I took a deep breath before telling her. "Oh my good golly gosh! Dinah, I haven't seen you in so long, it's been like 3 years at least. How are you?" She ambushed me with a bunch of questions.

"Cary, I need to talk to you about something. It's about Jake. I don't think I'm gonna go back with him, I think I'm gonna stay here. Okay?" She didn't respond.

"Cary? What's wrong." I asked, she was scaring me a little. "Jake said he was going to visit grandma. He wouldn't lie to me, you're the liar," With that she hung up.

I sighed, someone was lying, and it sure as hell wasn't me. I decided to take a run, I needed exercise. Later, I got into the shower and got dressed again. I was tired from the run, but I was more just frustrated and confused.

I need answers, or I might just explode. I thought. Maybe Tsunade knows something. So I went to her first. She said she didn't really know anything about him. I was getting mad, he lied to me, either that or it was Cary. Maybe something happened between them.

That might have been it. Wait, maybe that is it. I ran home and called her again. She answered. I apologized for "lying" and told her that I had been hurt recently and was sorta confused and didn't remember much.

She believed me. I asked her how her and Jake were doing. She told me she was fine. But she said nothing about Jake. "What about Jake, how is he." I asked innocently. "He isn't here you know." She said after a long pause.

"What?" I didn't really get what she meant. "He hurt me, he left, and he's probably going to hurt you next. Be Careful." She whispered the last part. She hung up.

Spooky, am I right. Well sorry it took so long to write. I had major writers block, but here it is. I am sore, I went ice skating with my mom, and I even though I had just learned today, I did pretty well, I didn't fall once. Enough about my life though.

Review! See you later.


	18. SOORRY

Sorry everyone, i have been sooooooo busy lately and i didn't have tometo type the next chappy, but it is like half-way done already and will probably be uploaded on like saturday. Again i am sooooooooooooooooooooooorry, please forgive me and read the story ;;_;; *whimpers*


	19. 17 Broke my fluffing nose

Disclaimer- Don't rub it in :'(

~chap 17~

~My room- Temari's house-Night~

I was really fretting about what Cary had said. It was disturbing how I had absolutely no idea how to respond or what to do. I didn't want to call her back because it felt like the way she said "be careful", she was really saying "goodbye".

I sat for I didn't even know how long. My back and neck ached like Hell. I stood up and stretch my tired muscles. I had been spending all my free time trying to figure out what I should do and more importantly, why I was supposed to be careful of.

I didn't even think of telling anyone. I didn't really talk anymore, I just stared into space. I could tell everyone was worried, but no matter how much I try to communicate and have a good time, it just pops into my head. I wish my mind had a pop-up blocker.

I felt terrible, my muscles ached, my ears rang, my nasal passages were clogged, I had a terrible cough, and like cherry on a sundae, it was topped off with a huge migraine. I think it's time I went to the doctor, and if that fails, off to get some more Aspirin.

As soon as I got to the bottom step, I got sacked(literally). Someone yelled and tackled me, putting a sack over my head. I started to freak out as I felt a rope constricting my midriff. I started to flail, I mean it might sound stupid, but who knows, I might hit someone in the eye.

Once they started tying my hands and feet with duct tape, I knew that flailing was out. On to plan B, screaming, but not just screaming, but screaming really friggin' loud, so loud that someone the next town over could hear you.

It's all about lung control and pitches I thought to myself. I drew in a huge breath and… Thump, someone punches me in the stomach. I get winded and before I can recover, I get punched in the face, hard. The last thing I remember is the sickening snap of my nose under their fist, and a warm liquid running down my lips.

~~~Unknown Location~~~

I wake up to the smell of rotten eggs, my gag reflex responding immediately. "So, she's finally awake." Says a male voice. "Yes! Finally she's actually awake." responds a sharp, high pitched female voice.

I wasn't sure who these people were, or where we were. Suddenly, the male was shouting, "That's what I just said, you stupid bimbo!" The woman gasped and started sobbing. I heard the male voice trying to comfort her. Someone left the room and close the door, sending in a wave of birdsong and fresh air.

"So, how's your nose dolly?" It had been the woman that left. Not good I thought, It's never a good thing when you get tied up, abused, kidnapped, and left alone in a room with a man you have no clue about. I was ready to start flailing again when the man spoke once again.

"So, not talking, huh? Guess your scared," I felt breath on my ear, "You should be." he whispered. I swallowed loudly and turned my head away from the source of his voice. "You know what? I might as well take off your blindfold. I mean your gonna die anyway."

With that, he started untying the cloth from around my head. When my eyes adjusted to the bright, I could see we were definitely somewhere south, though how far from home I was, I didn't know. The room was a pigsty, empty beer cans and trash littered the floor.

These people obviously knew nothing about hygiene, though when you go around kidnapping people and breaking their noses, you probably wouldn't worry about smelling like daisies either. The door opened and black-haired woman with flawless skin and rosy red lips wearing a sun dress entered.

She gasped, then glared at me, then to the space above my head. The man behind me moved. All I could see was his hair, A golden blonde color. I wanted to know these peoples names. I wanted to know what they wanted with me. I wanted to get home and have a good nights rest for the first time in months.

"What do you think your doing? Letting her see us like that." It was the girl from before. "Lucy, she's not gonna get away." the man replied, I still haven't seen his face. "You mean like last time?" the woman yelled, turning on her heels and throwing up her hands in exasperation.

She stormed out of the room, fuming at the fact that I had seen them, and apparently because I already evaded them once before. The man shook his head and sighed. "Well she's a hand-full." he chuckled and started rubbing his temples in emphasis.

I just glared at him, staring a hole in the back of his head, he turned. When I saw his face, I was taken aback. He was gorgeous, smooth, pale-ish skin, ice blue eyes, and beautiful, flowing golden blonde hair. He smiled at me and walked over. "So, I see your surprised. What, did you think I would be a balding, greasy middle-aged man?"

I didn't respond, that was just what he wanted. I just scowled, meeting his gaze evenly. He rolled his eyes and scoffed. Glad I'm getting to him I thought, narrowing my gaze. "Fine, don't talk, I don't really care. After all, I'm just here to watch you until boss gets back.

Just then, the door slammed open, loudly, and sent a big dust cloud into the room. Through the dust, I could see a silhouette. It was a man, judging by their height. By the time the dust settled, the new-comer had his back turned to me, while closing the door.

I heard a lock click and I knew that this was gonna be trouble(besides the fact that they said I was going to die). "I haven't seen you in a while." said the new man. I recognized the voice, but I didn't want to believe it, but I knew it was true. It all made sense now, us meeting, spending time together getting to know each other, I was such a fool.

I finally understood why we were friends, why he gave me someone to love, he used me. I also knew very well what he wanted from me. And I knew for god damn sure, he wasn't getting anything except a court summons and a wonderful ass-kicking. I tested the knots on the ropes that I was tied with, they were good, but not too good for me.

I was getting outta here and fast. "What, your giving me the silent treatment, or what?" He said in a seductive voice. I went to work on the rope, hoping I wouldn't get caught. The first boy left the room, leaving us alone. I wasn't even done yet, but at least I would only have to fight one person at a time. My anger and fear clouded the pain in my nose and temples.

When he turned around to face me, I wasn't surprised by the face that looked down upon me. That bastard, I couldn't believe I didn't see through his facade and realize he was a no-good lying snob. I was almost halfway to getting the rope undone. "Come on, talk. I miss your voice. Come on, baby." he pleaded. "I'm not your f*cking "baby", you son of a bitch." I spit at him, scrunching my nose at the word "baby", in turn sending a sharp pain through my nose.

"Ah! She speaks. So, do you know why you're here?" He asked, stepping closer to me with every word. I nodded my head slowly. He smiled, "You make me sick!" I yelled. He only laughed and said, "Yeah, I'm a sick puppy, whatever, but at least I'm not a naughty girl like you. Your such a tease, you lead people on with false hopes and then when they get to be too much, you dump 'em." he said getting in my face.

It was uncomfortable with him being so close, but he didn't move, all he did was stare at me. I was almost done untying the knot. He lifted his hand and moved it toward my face. Done! With that the rope dropped to the ground and I drew my head back and head butted him as hard as I could, he staggered back. I jumped up and backed away from him.

He stood up straight and rubbed his head. He chuckled quietly, then he started laughing louder and louder until I thought my eardrums would burst, but I didn't even dare flinch. If he knew I was terrified at this moment- not knowing whether I was going to get out of here alive- he would be able to take an advantage.

"I knew you would try something, but you're not going to escape again." he said, now serious. "Okay, what is everyone talking about, "again"? I don't remember you ever trying to kill me before." I yelled at him. "Remember when you left me and Cary? Well, I was planning something, but you got away before I was finished preparing."

"And Cary, where did she fit into all of this? I called her before and she told me to be careful. What did you do to her!" I said stomping my foot. Jake stepped forward with blank eyes, then stopped. He looked down and put his hand in his jacket pocket. He slowly pulled his hand out, still looking down.

I looked at his hand and what I saw there made my heart shatter. It was a saphire necklace, with intricate beads around and the gem that was carved into the shape of a zinnia(A/N: it's a flower, very pretty) "Where did you get that?" I asked quietly, he didn't even blink. "I said, where did you get that!" Again he didn't move.

I wanted that necklace back, it didn't belong to him.

~Flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mommy, where did you get that necklace? It's really pretty!" I asked, mom picked me up and sat me on her shoulders. "Your father gave it to me. He said that when he saw it, he immediately thought of me, then he says he ran into the store to buy it." She said kindly. That necklace ecentuated her face so nicely, it made her blue eyes shine like ice.

"And when your old enough, I'm gonna give this to you." She said with a smile. She was always smiling. "That would be amazing mommy, do you really mean it?" I said in amazement. "Of course I do, sweety."

~fast forward in flashback~

I got out of the car and walked silently up the sidewalk to the front door. It was raining very hard, I was soaked, but I didn't really care. I wold endure anything if it meant my mom would come back. Anything. I opened the door and immediately knew something was wrong. I could sense it. Something was out of place.

I ran upstairs and flung the door to mom and dads room open, the wondow was open and my mothers jewelry box was open. I ran over to it, it was empty, no necklace.

~end~

I held a grudge ever since then against the person who stole that necklace, I swore when I found out who it was, I would kill them. He held his hand out and dropped it. Time went in slow motion as the necklace sliced through the air to the ground, being beckoned by gravity. I dived for it, pushing my feet against the concrete floor as hard as I could, propelling myself forward.

I reached out and closed my fingers around the necklace as the door burst opened and a man I had never seen before charged in. He was holding a combat knife. Before I even hit the ground, the man had a shuriken lodged in his brain. I gasped as my body hit the hard concrete, the wind was knocked out of me, even though the fall was not very far. The man wasn't going to get up, I couldn't look any longer.

I tried to get up, but Jake slapped his foot into my back, sending a flash of pain through my torso. I struggled against him, but my resistance was futile. I eventually gave up. I knew I gave him that opening and that he knew that I would do anything to get my mothers necklace back. I knew I've told him more that once how much I loathed the person who stole it, but one question really bugged me, how did he know about it?

I didn't meet Jake or Cary until months after the necklace was stolen. So when did he find out that it was important to me. "I know what your thinking, and I wasn't stalking you, I had just oh so conveniently heard you and your mother talking about it in the park one day." He said, I didn't answer. "You can have the necklace back by the way, I don't have any use for it anymore. It's all yours."

"F*ck off!" I yelled and threw myself off off the floor, throwing him off balance in the process. I didn't give him time to recover as I grabbed the shuriken-to my displeasure- from the dead man's head and barreled toward him, looking for his blind spot. He was blocking his face with his arms, so I aimed toward his stomach.

He realized a bit too late that I was attacking and the shuriken sliced his side. His hand flew to the cut as he jumped to the right. I drew back and looked for something to fight with. Nothing useful that's when I realized that he didn't expect me to let him take the 3-tails from me so easily. Jake's wound wasn't deep, but it was still bleeding pretty badly.

I was still looking for a weapon. I saw a big shard of glass and reached for it. It wasn't very good, but it would have to do seeing as there wasn't anything to use. I looked at Jake, he was just standing there, staring at me. I guessed he was waiting for me to get prepared. He was expecting a fight to the death, and whoever won would be getting out of here. I just hoped it wouldn't be him. I won't let it be.

I charged at him and kept on attacking until I figured out his blind spot. I jumped back, and summoned chakra to my hands. I charged toward him once more, dodging his attack and swiping at his feet. He flipped into the air, and I dropped the glass, throwing my hands toward his face, trying to grab it with my chakra concentrated fingers. I missed and he landed on the ground while simultaneously whipping his leg around.

He kicked me in the ribs and I went flying across the room into the wall. As my body smashed into the wall, I could hear cracking noises and felt pain shoot through my ribs. I coughed up blood and stood up slowly, shaking. I could feel my chakra going crazy, and I knew what was happening. The 3-tailed beast was trying to wake itself up to fight. My father had put a powerful seal on the beast to keep it dormant, but know it wanted out.

I had only fought with him controlling me once, and I didn't even remember it clearly. The only thing I could remember from that day was seeing red and hearing the screams of the people who I was slaughtering. Don't you men 'we'? The demon said in a corner of my head, or do you mean 'I'. His voice sent shivers down my spine. His voice reflected all the bad things I had ever thought and all the dark times I had experienced.

Go back to sleep Sanbi, I said back to him. What, not going to apopogize for making me sleep for so long. Though it was quite refreshing, I'm really sore now. You and your stupid father, always getting in my way he rasped. You brought it upon yourself, we both know that I thought, and we'll do it again if we have to, and I have a feeling we will. I could feel him trying to push his way into the conscious part of my brain.

Well guess what? I won't let you! His chakra level rose so incredibly high that I collapsed under its pressure. I pushed against the sheer forse of his power and struggled to stand straight. Jake was just standing there, wide-eyed, frozen in place. I smirked and summoned all of the strength I had gained. And it was my strength, not the demons. I created a covering over his chakr and used it to force Sanbi's power back into he recesses of my mind.

As soon as I was in control of myself again, I felt light headed, and I could barely see the blood I coughed up into my hand. Nonetheless I fought against the powerful desire to close my eyes and sleep. I could feel every muscle in my body aching and a few of my ribs pressing awkwardly against my insides. I mentally shook myself and prepared once again to fight Jake.

I could tell he was still slightly shaken by the turtle beasts chakra. His eyes looked distant. He blinked once and the distant look disappeared. He looked at me and I could see he was finally serious. He had wanted what I had lurking in my body before, but now that he had seen it's fury and felt it's power, he was ready to kill everything and anything that stood in his way. He wanted to possess this power, but what he didn't know was that with it would he would lose control, and his sanity.

He lunged at me, pulling a scroll from his pocket. He bit his thumb and dragged it across. A lion appeared and fell in step with him. They split up to attack me from the sides. Despite my exaustion, I dodged and ran for the shard of glass. I scooped it up and spun around, making hand signs. "Byakugan!" I yelled. Jake smiled, "That won't help you here."

We exchanged attacks for awhile, by then I was panting, I had to find a way to bet him, I was running out of time. My chakra was running out and Sanbi was distracting me by screaming out things at the worst of times. I retreated as far as I could. The glass was about to break and there wasn't anything else in the room. I could escape outside and run until I find something, but there might be guards. Wait! If Jake was so cocky that I wouldn't escape, why would he put bodyguards up.

I whipped the glass at him and ran as fast as my muscles would let me toward to door. I kicked it down and dashed forward, not caring that a cloud of dust was protruding my vision. After all, it would give me cover. I ran for a mintue or two until I found an abandoned car. I threw open the door and saw a lead pipe.

Much more useful than a shard of freaking glass. I reached for it and quickly baked out to wait for Jake. I know I could use this time to escape, but he needed to be stopped here and now. I mean, how long would it take for him to coe back? To attack the people I loved? Not very long at all. Eventually he showed up, but at a slow pace. Must be anticipating an ambush.

I wasn't like that, though. I was honest, even in battle, I would never attack an enemy before he could sense my presence. He saw me and took a battle stance. His animal was gone, it had disappeared awhile ago. Because of chakra loss or an actual plan, I didn't know. He charged and I summoned the last of my chakra into all of my limbs, strengthening them.

I blocked his attacks until I saw an opening and yelled "Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms!" I attacked with all my might. The set of my justu knocked him backwards a few meters. I slowly walked over to him. He didn't get up, but I could see the faint rise and fall of his chest. He was alive, but just barely. "Good job, Dinah. I'm proud, furious, but somehow proud too."

"Your not mad, your insane. I hope you go to Hell, mother f*ucker." I spat at him, even in his death bed I couldn't respect him, after he lied to me, Cary, and my father. I should have listened to Neji, he didn't like Jake from the start, he knew Jake was a no good, lying dog. Though even if me and Jake never had been friends, this all would probably have happened anyway. "Goodbye" he whispered.

Even though I hated him know, I still felt sorry for him, having to lie to get power, and never having a true friend, "googbye." I whispered back. I stayed until his chest stopped heaving. Then I went back in the direction we came and went to get my mother's necklace, which I had put in a corner to keep it safe.

When I got the necklace, I had to decide between 2 options, 1. I rest here and risk getting in another fight, and 2. I find a town and stay there for the night. Hmmmm, I wonder…(heavy sarcasm). With that I set out through the dry landscape in search of a friendly enough town. After a few hours of walking, I came to a village. It was decent, quite clean and organized.

By then, it was already night, and I wasn't even sure if I had money. Had they already taken my money, or were they planning on doing that later? I wondered. I searched my pockets and sure enough I found enough money for a week of groceries. I found an inn that had a free room and quickly fell asleep despite the day events flashing through my mind, and my memories of Jake flooding back. I knew that was my last big bump in the road, and from now on it wouldn't be quite as bad.

Well here it is! Finally done. Thanks to everyone who didn't stop reading, but I've been busy lately with school and friends. Next week we're having our big test, the NJ ASK, so we won't have any homework at all. I'll try to write more often. I've been working on another story, but I don't know if I'm gonna post it, *_* so tired right now, 'cause it's like, 2 in the morning, no I don't know… *click* oh shit, that's right my phone died. Hold on. Oh my bad, it's one in the morning, nonetheless I'm still tired. Thank you again for being patient with me, I get distracted so easily. When I finished the last chappy, I was just bullshitting, I had no idea what I was talking about. I had to figure that out, then I had to write this when I wasn't doing homework or at school(hate school). ^ ^; haha… yeah. See ya!


	20. Well Shitttttttt!

Mother Fuck, i just learned i lost the last chapter of the story, so until my laptop is fixed, its not gonna be up, sorry but like i said, im fucking retarted!


	21. The Endimagine script yeah that one

Sorry this post hasn't been up for like months, but like I said in the last chapter, I was screwing around on fanfiction on my pc since my laptop stop working and so I had to wait around until I could get it fixed, and it is now! I don't know if I'll bother writing another story but I'll think about it...

Thanks to everyone who has read my story, and I hate to have to say it, but this is the last chapter, and I know, It's short, but school just ended and I had to deal with everything about getting stuff in school to the teachers, and- you know what, i'm gonna shut up now! ENJOY!

~Chapter 18~

~In the middle of nowhere~

I stand up and chugged some water. I only have half a bottle left. I wasn't nearly half way to my destination. Or at least I think I am, kinda lost track. All I know is I'm going east. I'm going home! Praise the thought! Let's just hope that home is east, or I've been going the wrong way for awhile.

All I'm carrying is a water bottle, my mother's necklace, a compass, and of course some clothes(and food). I stretch and continue on my journey. _Man I'm getting tired_. It's probably about seven PM. Last night I found the biggest rock I could find, and fell asleep, wedged between the boulder and the sand.

Oh the sand! _There's too much of it! _I swear the amout of sand has been growing ever since I left the last town. And then there's the sun. It's been beating down on my body for the past three days. I've been sleeping during the day and traveling at night. That way I wouldn't get too hot and have a heat stroke. I sat to rest, trying not to move my reddened shoulders too much.

You moaned quietly and a gush of wind came my way, blowing sand through my hair, blinding me and making my dry mouth taste like the beach only minus the water. I started off again, hoping to reach a town soon, or at least a freaking oasis. I growled under my breath, "Damn it Jake, God damn it…"

~ Hours later~

I finally reach a small village, and quickly find an inn to stay in(hopefully it has a bath). I check in and run to the room, despite my exaustion. I peel off my sweaty, sand covered clothes, and slip into a tan towel. When the tub is filled, I slip in, and sigh in bliss. Cold, clean water.

For a while, I just watch as the water is slowly tainted by the dirt and grime that has been embedded in my skin for what seems like years, but was only a couple days. I close my eyes and try to sleep, and hopefully wake to find my skin baby soft, or at least not gross.

I awake to knocking on my door, I get up groggily and wrap a towel around myself. I open the door and an old lady is standing there, with a cart of cleaning supplies. "Cleaning service," She tells me, in a creaky voice. "Could you come back later? I've traveled a long way and I'm tired," I said in as kind a voice as I could muster while in my grumpy, just-woken-up state. "Sure, sleep well!" She answered loudly, I grimaced and she cackled loudly, I closed the door and walked to the bed, and plopped down with a muffled thud.

I groaned in pain, and lonliness, and boredom, and hunger, and thirst, and anything else I could think of at that moment. I closed my eyes again and drifted to a deep sleep.I awoke to the bright sunlight shining in my freaking eyes and- "Did you get home?" Cary yelled, worry laced into her cute high-pitched voice.

"Yes I did sweetie, now do you want to hear the rest or are you two tired?" I asked my children. "We want to hear more!" Cary and Jake both yelled at the same time, "Please Mommy!" I chuckled, "Sure, but tomorrow, you've gotta get some sleep," I picked up Cary and slung her around my back to give her a piggy back ride.

"Hey mommy," Cary started, "is that the necklace from the story?" I smiled. "It is, good eye. Someday it'll be yours," My bubbly daughter cheered and started bouncing on my back. "Come on, lets go to bed" I suggested. I carried her up the stairs while Jake followed behind, he was always saying he was a man, and men don't get piggy back rides.

Once I got the kids to sleep, I crept into my room and went into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth, then changed into my Pjs. I tip-toed to the bed and tried to slip in as stealthily as I could, but as soon as I got settled, arm encircled me and I heard a voice in my ear, whispering teasingly, "From deadly ninja to super mom, nice transition." Gaara chuckled in my ear.

"I have another one coming at ya" I seductively replied, I twisted around in my husband's grasp. I leaned in but left my lips an inch away, taunting him. He closed the gap between and kissed me sweetly, yet passionately. I sighed when we broke and cuddled up to him, and resting my head so I could hear the beating of his heart. I drifted to nothingness and thought of the adventure that brought me so many people who love me…

**TheEnd**

Holy nuggets of god, It ended... **AND OH MY GOD, I GOT A CHAPTER IN, GET TO THE BOMB SHELTER, IT'S AN APOCALYPSE!** No, but seriously, I didn't want it to end, but I couldn't think of any other way to end it. If this chapter confused you, message me, 'cause I think if I hadn't written it myself, it might confuse me. anyway. I don't know if this is true, but the structure of this chap(dialouge, punctuation, etc.) might be better 'cause the last thing we did in L.A.L class was short stories, so we actually learned the correct way to write dialouge. Message me if you think I did ok, and thanks again for reading my story.


End file.
